The cover assembly of the present invention is of the same general type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,529. However, the movable spout in the assembly of the present invention is held more positively in its open and closed positions by the snap action of an over-center leaf-spring which engages trunions extending outwardly from the spout.
The cover assembly of the invention will be described in conjunction with a thermos bottle. However, it will become evident as the description proceeds that the assembly may be used in conjunction with other types of bottles.
In all cases the dispensing spout may be snapped into the plane of the cover to its closed position at which all orifices and openings through the cover are sealed closed; or it may be snapped to its upright position, at which the dispensing openings and vents in the cover are opened to permit the contents of the bottle to be freely poured through the dispensing openings, or to permit a drinking straw to be inserted through the openings into the bottle.